


Meeting in Candlekeep

by Goddess_of_the_arena



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Family, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_arena/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_arena
Summary: A one-shot about the first meeting between the PC and Khalid.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Meeting in Candlekeep

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is a little piece regarding the first time the PC met Khalid.  
> The PC here is three-years-old Margaret Dawn, daughter of Bhaal and future Painbearer of Ilmater. As you may guess, she has no love for Gorion at the moment.

_Nineteen years ago, Candlekeep_

"Has she eaten anything yet?", the Godsdamned blue-robed bastard’s voice sounded worried. Not that she cared.

"No, I’m sorry, Gorion. I tried to feed her, but she attacked me like a wildcat. She’s stronger than I thought…And she’s only three. I fear what she could do, once she grows up", this second voice belonged to the man who’d entered her small cell earlier. The toddler smiled to herself: he thought he could force her to eat, but she taught him a lesson!

"M-may I give it a try, G-gorion?", a third male voice, one she didn’t recognize, with a foreign accent. "I don’t think it’s a good idea, Khalid. But if you want to risk, go ahead".

The door opened and a man got in: he was a Half-Elf, barely more than one point six metres tall, with dark hair, bronzed skin and brown eyes so dark they looked nearly black and he was smiling to her, "Hello, l-little one. My n-name is Khalid. What’s yours?".

Meg looked at him with a mixture of mistrust and curiosity, but she didn’t answer. He seemed unruffled by her silence, "Aren’t you hungry? T-the food is pretty good, you know", he winked, "But t-that from my homeland is b-better. D-do you know where I’m from?". She shook her head in silence and noticed that, while talking, he was slowly inching closer to her.

"My homeland is c-called Calimshan. Have y-you ever heard of it?". She shook her head again. "It’s a desert with g-golden sand and l-luxuriant oasis, with palms and crystal c-clear waters", the Half-Elf sat on the floor and inched even closer, "The palms give sweet and juicy f-fruits, you w-would like them".

She huddled in her corner: she wanted to ignore him, but the kindness radiating from him was so comforting and she felt so alone, without her big brother…"My name is Margaret Dawn", she said at last and he beamed. "It’s a b-beautiful name". "I know. Sarry chose it and he’s always right".

"Do you want t-to eat something?". The toddler bit her lower lip: she hadn’t eaten in days and she was starting to feel ill from hunger, but…"I can’t". "Why n-not?". "Because my big brother isn’t here. We always eat together".

His eyes softened and without thinking, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I’m sure he w-would tell you to eat, M-margaret Dawn. No brother would want his little sister t-to starve". Her chin trembled, "Maybe he’s starving too…Can you bring him here? Can you give me my Sarry back?", she begged, turning her desperate emerald eyes up to him.

"I w-will try, little one. But you m-must eat, okay?". The toddler nodded and finally, she emptied the bowl of soup and ate the loaf of bread. "G-good girl. Now, tell me how d-does your brother look like and I p-promise we will look for him".


End file.
